El perdedor
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Esa mentira de ser amigos los tres no podía seguir sosteniéndola como ellas hacían, aunque honestamente, ¿Cuántas mentiras no sostuvieron?


Él lo había visto venir desde el primer momento, aun desde que era improbable que sucediera.

Con un elegante traje ahora se encontraba frente al espejo, arreglándose el corbatín de su esmoquin en un intento de parecer lo más atractivo posible. Era la tercera vez que usaba ese esmoquin y le seguía quedando a la medida, se seguía viendo tan bien él cómo la primera vez que se lo probó coordinando los detalles de su boda con la mujer que le había robado el corazón desde la tierna infancia; pero no se veía tan feliz como la segunda vez en la que esperó en el salón a que la tan ansiada hora de su boda llegara, se veía cansado, desanimado a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro.

Salió del pequeño cuarto que le facilitaron poniendo su mejor cara de absoluta felicidad queriendo desmoronarse cuando la vio. Estaba todavía más hermosa que la última vez que la vio un par de años atrás, con su sonrisa más hipnotizante que en su dulce juventud, pero no estaba sola.

Un murmuro salió de su boca sin querer, incapaz de ser audible a la distancia a la que se encontraban e incapaz de ser visto gracias a que su vista se encontraba acaparada por la responsable de que su llama se apagara por parte de su amada, la responsable de que él se convirtiera en su prisionero.

Nanoha Takamachi, aun con sus treinta y dos años seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Él era varios años mayor que ella, motivo por el que sus padres no le otorgaban una aceptación e insistentemente pedían que lo dejara botado. Esto porque él ya estaba cursando la universidad mientras que ella empezaba el bachillerato, su propia familia también los rechazaba, ya que al ser inglés, debía casarse con una inglesa igual, razones estúpidas a su parecer. El mundo era a veces injusto, si tan sólo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, sido más cauteloso y mantenido su amor en el más guardado secreto, quien estaría tomando su mano, bromeando y compartiendo anillos con ella sería él y no _ella._

Fate Testarossa Harlaown. A pesar de todo, él no es capaz de odiarte. Quisiera decir que la culpable era Nanoha, pero es que lo suyo era inevitable, apenas se conocieron y la mirada de su amada cambió, apenas se conocieron la invasora aprendió el valor de amar con sinceridad.

Las campanas resonaron, marcando que sólo quedaban unos escasos minutos para que debiera pararse ante aquel altar, pero lo cierto es que quería salir huyendo. No quería que Nanoha lo viera jurando a amar a otra mujer que no fuera ella, no quería que Fate y Nanoha presenciaran su boda a pesar de que era lo justo, él había presenciado desde la puerta del lugar su casamiento con las mismas ropas con las que, ilusionado, pidió su mano logrando por fin la aceptación de la familia Takamachi ante el eterno desagrado de la suya mientras que ella vestía uno de los vestidos que Fate seguramente le había comprado.

Su boca se sintió amarga, como si hubiese tomado una taza de café sin azúcar. No era como si no amase a su prometida, sería un desgraciado de haberle pedido matrimonio si no, pero muchos han de saber que el primer amor es aquel que te acompañará en tus recuerdos por el resto de tu vida, en especial si decides rendirte en lugar de luchar… pero tampoco tiene sentido entrar a una batalla perdida; había perdido contra Fate en el momento en que Nanoha le llamó Fate-chan en medio de un abrazo de lágrimas mientras ambas se encontraban en un hospital después de que la imprudente Testarossa tuviera un accidente en su motocicleta.

Ambas se encontraban en primera hilera a petición de su futura esposa, invitadas a petición mía.

Cuando su relación terminó, cometió el error que todos los ilusos como él, seguir siendo su amigo.

Dudaba que ahora mismo apareciera su prometida para liberarlo como él hizo en el pasado con ella al último instante, cuando distinguió como sus ojos lavanda miraban con tristeza a la invitada especial de los Takamachi, un contraste perfecto a los cabellos cobrizos hábilmente atados sobre su cabeza otorgándole el mejor aspecto de princesa; momento en que sus ojos se cristalizaron y esa sonrisa desapareció para jamás volver, momento en el que lloró, gritó, desahogó su sentir y aguardó para, en ojos ciegos, ir con su dulce hada con piel de porcelana y quitar el anillo de su dedo cuando Fate, excusándose, planeaba huir del evento y Nanoha, desde su lugar, estuvo por ir corriendo tras ella.

Él prefería dejarla partir que seguir siendo ese prisionero que, inconscientemente, se había vuelto; pero tampoco podía en sus noches evitar preguntarse qué diferencia había. Ambos eran rubios, altos –su estatura era similar– de blanca piel, inteligentes, de buenas familias y puros sentimientos, sólo que él era hombre mayor a ella y Fate era mujer menor a Nanoha. Recordaba que Nanoha hablaba de sus ojos borgoña con tanto detalle que hacía que ese simple "están bonitos" dirigido a sus ojos jade se sintiera frío, como invierno fuera de estación.

Esa mentira de ser amigos los tres no podía seguir sosteniéndola como ellas hacían, aunque honestamente, ¿Cuántas mentiras no sostuvieron? Tenían práctica en ese asunto y Nanoha cumplió su promesa, nunca fue por allí presumiendo que le robó el corazón, jamás fue diciendo ser la dueña de sus sentimientos a pesar, y lo agradecía enormemente, a pesar de sospechar que eso se debía a que Fate sepultó bajo el mar esos recuerdos en su amada Nanoha.

Para Nanoha siempre sería si primer y único novio como Fate sería su primera y única novia/esposa.

Para Fate siempre sería ese obstáculo que impidió su felicidad por más de tres años, ese amigo por el que siempre sentiría culpa de haberle arrebatado a su chica.

El pasado que Nanoha y él compartieron no estaba a prueba de su nuevo, auténtico y eterno amor, allí, parado en el altar, observando a su futura esposa, mientras sus miradas se ignoraban en la lejanía volvió a sentir lo mismo que sintió cuatro años atrás cuando terminaron, sabiendo que prefería mil veces sentir un vacío a sentirse completamente olvidado.

Porque sí, Yuuno Scrya prefería ser el perdedor.

* * *

 _ **Siglos que no subía nada a este fandom, pero es que viendo las nuevas aportaciones en donde Yuuno siempre es un perro desgraciado (que dale, se entiende a falta de personajes, yo también lo hice en mis primeros fics) no pude resistirme a imaginarlo totalmente escuchando "El perdedor" de Enrique Iglesias y Marco Antonio Solís con un poco de ayuda de los múltiples resúmenes de "Lo que la vida me robó" (me sentí terriblemente mal por Jose Luis :( ) Así que bueno, quería mostrar que Yuuno no siempre tiene que ser el malo, tambien puede aceptar la derrota  
**_

 _ **En fin, nos veremos despues... creo...**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido este one-shot?**_

 _ **MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_


End file.
